Taco Tuesday!
by FlashKenshin77
Summary: Everyone hates Monday and looks forward to Friday and the weekend. But what about Tuesday? Two people in particular love Tuesday for one simple reason, tacos! Also, spoilers if you haven't seen the 2nd movie.


Everyone hates Monday; it's the start of the new week, the responsibilities hidden over the weekend return in full force. Most people tend to ignore the rest of the week, save for Friday, the beginning of fantastic fun. But two people in particular love a certain day… the day after Monday. Tuesday.

Pinkie hopped into school, her big grin nearly blinding several people as she frantically waved to everyone she passed. She paused in front of her class, her hair slightly deflating at the prospect of having to wait.

"Hey Pinks, what's up?" Dash said, walking up to her pink haired friend.

The eagerness returned as she smiled. "Hey Dashie! Did you do your homework? It was super easy~!"

"Ugh, don't remind me… took forever to find those dates."

Pinkie giggled as the two of them walked into class and sat down, waiting for the bell to ring. "It was easy peasy. All you had to do was look it up in the glossary… I did get a bit distracted though, I had to look up what a glossary was, it sounded nifty! Did you know they used to call it a calvis!? That almost sounds like pelvis! Imagine that, your pelvis telling you where your definitions were." She giggled again as Dash rolled her eyes.

The teacher walked in moments before the bell rang and students rushed to their seats. He cleared his throat, the students already starting to zone out as his monotone voice dulled on.

* * *

Sonata, on the other hand, was trying not to zone out as her friends argued over what to do about losing their powers. The three of them huddled underneath the bleachers on the soccer field in the back of the school. "You know, if we would've went with my plan, we'd be ruling this school." Aria said distastefully with a glare at Adagio. She leaned against a support beam, a jacket zipped up and the hood hiding her face.

"It would've worked fine if you two didn't screw it up!" She said and tightened her hoof around her head.

"Hey guys, what's today?" Sonata asked as she fiddled with her arm bands. They kept spinning around, the end poking her on the inside of her arm sometime.

"It's Tuesday."

"Oh right… wait… Tuesday?" Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped and her mouth watered. "It's taco day!"

Adagio quickly shot her down. "No Sonata, we're leaving."

"But Adagio, it's free tacos~!" she pleaded.

"Just let her have some tacos, not like we have anything else to do."

"We have to get our magic back-"

"Adagio, can I talk to you over here?" Aria asked and looped an arm around the leader's neck before forcing her to walk away from Sonata. "We both know that she'd just get in the way, better to get her away. I mean, what's the worst that could happen if she's eating tacos?" she whispered.

Adagio sighed and rubbed her forehead. She turned around and forced a smiled. "Alright Sonata, go get us some tacos, we'll be around the bleachers."

"Yay!" Sonata pranced away, hunting for the cafeteria.

"Now let's get to business." Aria said, Adagio following as they left the school.

* * *

The bell for the end of fourth class sounded, students spilling out of their respective classrooms to go to lunch. Pinkie hopped in front of Dash, people moving out of their way. "Hey Pinks, I gotta run. Gotta go talk to a few people about getting some practice in before the big game."

"Aw… okey dokey lokey…" Pinkie said, giving her friend her puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry, don't wanna miss any practice," Dash quickly said and waved goodbye before heading toward the gym.

Pinkie watched Dash's multicolor hair for a moment before she continued walking. "Hmm… I wonder what AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy are up to…" Pinkie thought out loud, unconsciously heading into the cafeteria. The strong smell of tacos distracted her as she lifted off the ground and followed the smell straight to the cook, Granny Smith. "Hey Granny! We having tacos today?"

"Of course deary, it is Tuesday."

"I love Tuesdays! It's like, my fifth favorite day of the week!"

Granny Smith rolled her eyes and grabbed a tray before putting two tacos on it. "Here you go Pinkie."

"Thanks Granny Smith!" She said enthusiastically before hopping over and sat down at a table. She licked her lips and picked one up, her mouthwatering. She went to take a bite when she noticed she wasn't alone. She looked at the person across the way and realized it was one of those Dazzlings. "Oh hey! It's one of the sea ponies!" Pinkie smiled. "Hiya! My name's Pinkie Pie, what's yours?"

Sonata wiped her mouth, a small dribble of drool coming out of the side of her mouth. "My name's Sonata-"

"Hiya Sonata! What are you doing?"

"Wanting a taco…"

Pinkie grabbed her extra taco and held it to her. "Here you go~"

Sonata looked at the taco before looking at PInkie. "You'd give me your taco?"

"Of course silly, why wouldn't I?"

"We did try and separate you and your friends and take over the school…"

"But you're not evil without those shiny necklaces…" She shook the taco. "You know you want it~"

Sonata hesitated for a moment before snatching it out of Pinkie's hand and biting into it. She grimaced for a moment. "Yucky, it has meat."

Pinkie's teeth clattered against each other through the taco. "What!?" she yelled, taco debris flying everywhere.

"I thought these were vegetarian tacos."

Pinkie blinked. "Why would they make vegetarian tacos? That'd get rid of like, the best thing about the taco. That'd be like taking out the ice in ice cream! Then you'd just have cream! And no one thinks just sharing cream is romantic."

"Well I'm sorry but I don't like these tacos. However cooked them did it bad."

Pinkie gasped. "You take that back you big meanie!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Pinkie leaned closer. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are just a big boiling pot of meanie meanie evilness!"

Sonata leaned forward as well, the two glaring at each other. "And Adagio was right and saying this school is stupid!"

"This school isn't stupid! It's the schoolist of schools!"

"Please, I doubt it."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

The two continued to yell at each other before someone walked up. "Pinkie, what in tarnations is all the fuss about?" Applejack asked before noticing her yelling opponent. "And what are ya doing here ya Dazzling?"

"I just wanted some tacos and your friend tried to feed me a meat taco!"

"That's the only type of taco there is!"

"Uh… no…"

The two turned to stare at the cowgirl. "What?" they asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, Granny Smith started makin' them when a few students other students asked for it." AJ raised an eyebrow. "Ya do know if ya just asked, she'd make you a vegetarian taco."

Sonata's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah, just go ask." Before AppleJack even finished the sentence, the dazzling was gone, already talking to the elder cook.

A few moments later, she came back and laughed giddily before she picked it up and bit into it. The taco stayed there as her pupils expanded and it seemed as if she was lost in her own little world.

"Hello~ Earth to Sonata~ Are you there?" Pinkie waved a hand in front of her face.

"This is amazing…" Sonata muttered before chowing down on it. She went back and got a few more, stuffing her face.

"See! I told you you'd like them!" She ate her taco in one bite before going back for seconds, the two having a taco eating contest. After a few minutes and many tacos, the two leaned against each other, patting their swollen stomach.

Pinkie burped and held a hand over her mouth. "Too… many…"

"Tacos…" They said together.

Sonata turned to look at Pinkie. "So… same time next week?" Sonata asked.

"You bet! I always wanted a Taco Tuesday buddy!" The two high fived as Applejack facepalmed.


End file.
